Bang-a-rang Emma!
by totdesidero
Summary: Emma's been told time and again to enjoy the quiet moments. A night in at the loft watching a movie with Killian seems like the perfect thing. She's not sure that he'll enjoy of her film choice but it turns out she might regret the choice for not quite obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a stand alone story but it is also a semi-sequel to my one-shot Beyond Survival. You don't have to read that one to enjoy this one but it does offer a little background information. As usual I don't own these characters, Kitsis and Horowitz do. I'm just taking the characters out to play.**

* * *

><p>Emma was starting to have second thoughts. Which wasn't normally like her but seemed to be happening a bit more than she cared to admit. It didn't help that when Emma let slip to Mary Margaret what her plan was all she got in return was a look of chagrin and a shake of the head. Then, apparently, her mother had mentioned something to David because as they were leaving with Neal he just smiled like he knew exactly what Emma was getting herself into.<p>

Despite having only been gone for fifteen minutes Emma almost wished her parents had stuck around a bit longer. She was filled with a nervous energy that only served to question what the hell she was doing. Instead of dwelling on it, however, she marched into the kitchen and turned on the radio, fiddling with the dial until she picked up the rock station broadcasting out of Derry. It was right in the middle of their throwback hour and it seemed that eighties hair bands were the feature flavor. It worked out perfectly for her because the guitar riffs, somewhat melodramatic themes, and intense vocals were the perfect thing for drowning out her thoughts.

Turning up the volume Emma pulled her long blonde hair back into a ponytail and started moving around the kitchen, getting things ready to the sound of Bon Jovi singing about living on a prayer. She shook her head at the ridiculous sentiment and at how quickly she remembered all the words she put some popcorn in the microwave. Van Halen replaced Bon Jovi as she grabbed a bowl and some glasses from the cupboards over her head. Grinning to herself she continued getting things ready for her night in with Killian.

It had been a week since Operation Heartache (it was all Henry's fault she started coming up with code names for everything) and Leroy hadn't once come running down the street yelling his head off about some kind of danger. In fact, the only pressing matter was wondering if it was time to get the oil changed on her bug. She really hadn't been keeping up on it's maintenance lately.

The relative peace and quiet had been a welcome break from what she had come to accept as the norm for Storybrooke. Killian had taken her and Henry out sailing earlier in the week. She had to admit that he was a hell of a captain, when there weren't storms or mermaids to interfere. Even his insistence that she wear a bright orange life vest hadn't curbed her enjoyment of the day. Henry had snickered at her as she fumbled with the straps but stopped suddenly when Killian handed him one as well. Emma had quickly realized that Henry hadn't been wearing one on his previous trips but let it slide with just a stern look at the two of them before turning her attention back to her own vest.

The beeping of the microwave brought her attention back to the task at hand. Dumping the popcorn into the bowl she smiled to herself as she realized that she was taking advice from both her dad and Killian. They had told her to enjoy the good, quiet moments because those were the moments to live for and recently she had been stockpiling them up.

After taking the full bowl over to the coffee table she double checked that her laptop was still queued up to the right spot. No matter what magic she encountered she was still in awe of how amazing the internet service was in a town that had been created out of thin air by a curse twice. She could make a fortune if she cracked that magical secret.

As she returned to the kitchen her doubts started trickling back in. It wasn't like she was doing anything devious or tricky, per se. It was all in good fun and if he couldn't take a joke, well there were worse things in life. Still she glanced back at the living room apprehensively. A drink, that's what she needed. Just a little sample of liquid courage to bolster her up. God, she was acting like a nervous teenager and it was so beyond normal for her.

As she poured out what she felt equaled a shot of tequila into one of the glasses the perfect song came out of the radio's speakers . Not bothering with a lime wedge or salt she tossed it back as the echoing vocals filled the room. Emma poured herself another shot as her hips started moving to the beat of the drums. She had spent many nights in bars trying to lose herself and for some reason when Pour Some Sugar on Me came on it helped her do exactly that, lose herself.

Moving around the kitchen dancing with herself she finished grabbing what she thought would be good for a movie night. Extending her hand gracefully with a sway of her body she snatched a bag of candy off the kitchen island and then turned and bent at the waist she slowly dipped down to grab a bottle of rum from a lower cabinet, still moving with the beat. Slowly raising herself up she placed the items next to the glasses stopping only to take the second shot. She sauntered over to the fridge she opened the freezer door, tipping her head back and closing her eyes as the cold air flowed over her heated face.

The song was reaching its conclusion as she swiveled her hips and was reaching for the ice tray when she heard a creak of the floorboards. Gasping she spun around and in the process knocked half the contents of the freezer to the floor. Standing at the center island was Killian, blue eyes blazing with enjoyment at the show she had been unknowingly putting on. She could feel the blood rush to her face and quickly dropped down to pick up the bags of frozen vegetables, popsicles, and the ice tray she had been originally been aiming for.

"Don't stop on my account Love," the lascivious tone combined with Killian's lilting accent made Emma want to grab the frozen peas and bury her burning cheeks in them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Arms full she avoided making eye contact and started shoving things back into the freezer.

"Long enough to wonder why you thought you couldn't dance back in the Enchanted Forest. Although, I must say, that whatever it is you were doing is far beyond a simple waltz."

"Ha ha," she said sardonically, finally turning around to face him crossing her arms to hide her embarrassment. "I never said I couldn't dance. I just never learned how to waltz at the school dances I didn't go to."

"Well, I for one, mightily enjoyed it. Is that what you have planned for us tonight?" Killian asked, lifting his brow and winking at her.

Blood rushed to her cheeks again as she remembered some of the things that song had led her to do. A small smile tugged at her lips thinking that she might want to do some of those things with Killian. Before he could read her thoughts on her face she gestured over to the living room where her laptop was open and the bowl of popcorn is waiting.

"Nope, I thought we could watch a movie and enjoy a quiet moment together," she emphasized the word quiet and was pleased to note that he got the hint when he glanced around the empty loft.

"Why, Swan, if I didn't know any better I would say you've lured me here under false pretenses. A movie? I may not know what that is but the lack of company is most encouraging," he said as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Slow down there tiger. Just because Henry is at Regina's and my parents have decided to have a date night doesn't mean we have free reign."

Killian smirked at her and she distracted herself from his lips by grabbing the candy, glasses, and bottle of rum from behind her. Balancing them in her hands she motioned for Killian to follow her with a jerk of her head. His lips curled up into a full smile and gamely sauntered over to the couch half a step behind her. She was quickly enveloped in the smell of the sea that clung to his clothes. He must have come straight from the docks and for some reason it made her smile, steadying her nerves better than the tequila and dancing had.

Setting the stuff down on the table Emma turned around and stepped directly into Killian's arms. He rocked back in surprise but quickly wrapped his arms around her burying his nose in her hair. Sighing she relaxed further into him hearing his hum of appreciation rumble through his chest.

She slowly became aware that Killian was swaying her gently in time with the song playing on the radio. Strains of Journey came floating across the loft and Emma rolled her eyes as she realized what song it was. Despite her amusement she couldn't help the feeling of warm contentment spreading out from her core. At some point one of them had grabbed the other's hand and held them clasped between them near Killian's heart. Emma wasn't sure which one of them did it as they spun in a slow circle in the living room, but it didn't really matter.

"And that marks the end of our Throwback Power Hour with Faithfully by Journey. Join us tomorrow same rockin' time same rockin' place 103.8 WTRD Derry" The sudden cutaway to the dj's broad confident tones startled Emma and broke whatever spell they had been under.

Stepping out of his arms she looked up at Killian finding him smiling gently down at her. "Thank you for the dance your highness."

Before she could come up with a response he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It didn't last long but it still left Emma a little light headed as she walked back to the kitchen to turn off the radio. By the time she returned Killian was on the couch having poured them both a healthy measure of rum and was curiously peering at the bowl of popcorn.

"It's called popcorn and you eat it," she told him as she grabbed a handful, munching on it as she perched next to him.

"I figured as much," he intoned as he picked up a kernel to inspect it closer. "I just wasn't entirely sure how well it would compliment the rum."

"Right, because your palate is so highly refined after 500 years of living on the high seas. Just trust me, it's better than sea weed or kelp or whatever you might have snacked on."

"Very funny Swan. I'll have you know that sea weed is actually quite satisfying if prepared properly," tossing the kernel into his mouth he smirked at her and reached for the bowl again.

Emma just shook her head not knowing whether to believe him or not. She could get used to this quiet moment thing, especially watching Killian try for subtlety as he eagerly grabbed another handful of popcorn. Without saying a word she got up and went into the kitchen to make another bag.

"Now are you going to tell me what a movie is or am I about to be pleasantly surprised?" he questioned through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Oh, um," the question threw her. She knew that Killian had never seen a movie but it didn't occur to her that he wouldn't even know the basic concept of what a movie was. "Do you remember that night at the station where we watched that tape with Ingrid on it?"

"Aye, that was was quite a shock."

"Yeah, no kidding," she brushed off the restored memories that threaten to surface with a wave of her hand. "Anyways it's like that but different. Were there plays back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Plays?" he looked at her confused but trying to keep up.

"No? Okay, I'm taking it no plays... Oh! You know Henry's book?" She said snapping her fingers in inspiration.

"The one filled with everyone's stories?"

"Yes! A movie is a story that's acted out for people to watch. Kind of like what Henry does to entertain Neal."

Emma watched as he tried to piece it together when the microwave beeped behind her. Figuring it would just be easier to start the movie and hope he wouldn't ask too many questions she pulled the bag from the microwave and went back to the couch. She bit back a laugh when she noticed that the popcorn bowl was half empty and Killian was absentmindedly eating as he tried to puzzle things out.

"Don't strain yourself," she smirked at him as she dumped the fresh bag into the bowl. "We wouldn't want you busting a circuit up there."

"I can only assume you're talking about my mind. Don't worry Swan, I do believe my good looks and undeniable charm will be more than sufficient for overcoming a 'busted circuit.'"

She just shook her head and smiled as she sat down, trying not to upset the now overfilled bowl. Killian solved her problem by picking up the bowl and sliding to the left. It suddenly dawned on her that whenever she sat next to Killian he made sure she was on his right side. The side without the hook. She filed the information away for a later time, no need to bring it up and potentially ruin the night, and grabbed her laptop off the coffee table.

"So what story are we about to watch Love?" He asked eagerly.

"Well, um, it's a movie that I used to watch when I was younger," she said, trying to figure out how to avoid telling him exactly what it was. "I haven't watched it in years but I thought you might like it."

He looked surprised that she took into consideration what he might enjoy out of a movie. Even if he had no clue what it was. Turning back to her laptop her apprehension flared up as she dragged a finger over the mousepad to wake it up. The screen remained black except for the title of the movie. She knew the instant Killian's read it because he stiffened slightly and slowly turned to look at her.

"Swan," there was a hint of warning to his voice that was hard to discern beneath the rampant curiosity. "What story is this?"

"Well, you asked me once what you were like in the stories I grew up with," she pressed play and set the laptop back on the table. "This seemed like the easiest way to show you."

She glanced at him just as the word 'Hook' faded from the screen. From the look on his face she knew the rest of the night would be interesting, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**As usual, these characters belong to Kitsis and Horowitz. Let play time begin.**

* * *

><p>Emma had been thinking about doing a movie night with Killian for a while. Not only was it a good way to spend time together, it was also a relatively safe way to introduce him to her world. One thing about movies was even if they were sometimes wild bursts of imagination they were just another way of telling a story. It hadn't taken her long to decide that perhaps he should see exactly what the stories were that she had grown up with. The ones that had turned out to be true.<p>

Obviously she was going to make Killian watch some version of himself. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. She had toyed with the idea of watching the cartoon version of Peter Pan but her memories of the real Neverland were still too fresh to be cast aside to enjoy the rainbows and fairy dust version. Then, she remembered that there was another movie she could show him. One where the realities of her world and the fantasy of Neverland collided into one. Sure, she hadn't watched it in years but she remembered loving it when she was little.

Killian was sitting stiffly at her side watching the screen. She was trying to pay attention to the movie but kept sneaking glances at him. He wasn't even devouring the popcorn he had sitting in his lap. Sighing she pulled the bowl over to her lap and settled back into the couch. Perhaps she had misjudged what his reaction would be.

On screen Robin Williams was busy panicking about flying in an airplane. Emma smiled to herself, remembering her trip to New York with Gold when she heard Killian take a deep breath. She turned to look at him and saw that he seemed nervous. He was scratching behind his ear, a dead give away.

"Swan, is this," he swallowed and gestured at the laptop. "Is this story about me?"

"Not really, it's more about Peter Pan. That guy," she said pointing at the screen, "is Pan all grown up."

"Then why is it called Hook?" Killian asked at her confused.

"Because Captain Hook is Peter Pan's sworn enemy. Just watch the movie and you'll see why."

"At the beginning those children were pretending to be Peter Pan and Wendy," he continued, his statement sounding more like a question.

"Yep, that was a play. Something that schools force on children as a way of expanding their eager young minds," she shuddered remembering the plays she was forced to perform in.

"Is that how this world sees Pan? As a little boy who cries over his shadow?" He seemed appalled at the idea.

"I mean, there's more to him than just that, but yeah. Here Peter Pan is a boy who likes to have fun and play games. He still never wants to grow up but he doesn't steal hearts to make sure he never does."

Glancing back at the screen she decided to pause the movie. Obviously Killian had more questions and the part Emma was most eager for him to see was quickly approaching. She just hoped they wouldn't spend half the night discussing fairy tales, her parents would only be gone for so long.

"Then how, pray tell, is my counterpart seen?"

"Well Pan is a hero in our stories, so Captain Hook…"

"Is a villain," Killian's voice dropped in disappointment.

"Yeah, he is," Emma turned her body toward him and grabbed his hand. "But you and I both know that the stories I grew up with are not quite what they seemed to be."

Killian looked at her with a sad smile. She definitely hadn't been anticipating this reaction to the movie. He had known that Captain Hook was a villain, she vaguely remembered mentioning it in Neverland. There was something else bothering him. As she debated with herself about watching another movie she felt Killian relax.

"Well, Love, let's see just how villainous your stories make me out to be. If I remember correctly you didn't seem too impressed," he said as he sat back on the couch pulling his hand out of her grasp only to grab the popcorn back from her.

"You're okay with watching it? I can put something else on."

"Let's just say I'm intrigued to discover how your stories compare with the dashing rapscallion before you," Killian grinned cheekily, biting his lip.

Shaking her head Emma started the movie. They hadn't really missed much but she rewound it a few minutes just to give Killian time to ask more questions if needed. She settled back and tried to relax as the movie played. It was only a few minutes away from Captain Hook's big reveal and she couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"How is it that Tinkerbell can travel to different worlds?"

"She's a fairy."

"Obviously, and I still don't see how clapping can bring a fairy back to life."

"It's part of the story, Killian. We're still trying to get to Mars, travelling between magical realms is way beyond our reach. The clapping thing is just a way to get kids to believe in magic for a little longer."

"Wait, what is that?"

"It's a clock."

"I see that. Why is it in the mouth of that giant crocodile?"

"Because that's the crocodile Pan fed Hook's hand to."

"You mean to tell me that Pan cut off my hand? Not the Dark One?"

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin is in a different story. All our stories are single tales, unlike the Enchanted Forest where apparently everyone is related."

"Is that supposed to be my hook? That thing looks like it would snap in half the second I tried to use it!"

"Maybe it's made from some super strong Neverland metal?"

"I highly doubt Smee has ever had a woman be so enamoured with him. Although, the loyalty shown by these men is encouraging."

"I'm glad to know you take issue with the important things."

"Why would putting on my hook cause sparks?"

"Shh, just watch."

Emma tried to be subtle as she turned towards Killian to watch his reaction. On screen Smee was hyping up Captain Hook's arrival. Killian was leaning forward slightly, his left arm resting on his knee, hook twitching in time with the chanting pirates. Hiding her grin the best she could she watched as Captain Hook made his grand entrance.

"Swan?" Killian questioned warily. "Who, the bloody hell, is that?"

Emma burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself, the look of incredulity, horror, and disdain on his face was too much to handle. Quickly pausing the movie, making sure that Dustin Hoffman was on screen in all his curly wigged, waxed mustache glory, she let her mirth over take her. Killian was fidgeting at her side and she broke out in fresh peals of laughter as she watched him fighting a grin of his own, unwilling to let himself find humor in the situation.

"Why," she gasped at him trying to catch her breath. "That is the illustrious Captain Hook, scourge of the seas and nefarious pirate."

"That puffed up, bewigged, dandy spectacle is supposed to be me? These aren't fairy stories, Swan, they're bloody nightmares!" Killian's voice was tight with scorn and she thought, a little bit of disappointment.

"Killian Jones, are you telling me that waxed mustaches and perms aren't your thing?" Emma couldn't help it, it was just too easy to rile him up.

"If it were I believe I would have had a tougher time winning your affection, Love," the teasing note was back in his voice she was relieved to hear.

Rolling her eyes at him she quickly dismissed the notion of being wooed by a man in a Captain Morgan outfit. Then again, she had been wooed by a man in a flowing leather coat who wore more jewelry than she owned and had a penchant for eyeliner. Funny how coming to Storybrooke had turned every aspect of her life inside out.

"Can we keep watching or are you too scarred to keep going?" She was honestly curious to see if he was willing to indulge her.

"I know what you're doing, Swan. I don't run from challenge and this, this will be a challenge," he smirked at her and settled back onto the couch.

Smiling back at him she started the movie again. It didn't take long before the momentum of the film captured both their attention. Killian scoffed quietly whenever Hook was on screen and visibly started when Rufio made his appearance but kept his questions to a minimum. Emma was just starting to relax when she remembered why she had loved the movie as a kid, the same reason she hadn't watched it in over twenty years.

They had just watched her favorite scene, the imaginary food fight with the food that looked a lot like Play-Doh. She remembered wanting to join in, taste the food, and just play the game with Peter Pan. That scene had always stuck out in her mind, it stood to reason that she didn't recall what came next. It was Hook, making promises to Pan's kid, telling him that he never broke his word, calling him son after just one day.

Uncomfortable, Emma put the now empty popcorn bowl on the table by the computer. She debated getting up for a glass of water but she didn't want Killian to question her. Instead she leaned back, startled to realize that his arm was draped across the back of the couch and had been for a while. Trying to relax she focused on the screen but Peter was talking about how being a father was his happy thought. Having a family allowed him to fly.

Killian sensed her change in mood. He read her like an open book, always could, but didn't press her to tell him why. Instead he dropped his arm to her shoulder and tucked her into his side, letting her know that he would listen whenever she was willing to talk. For that she was thankful and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

They watched as Pan and the Lost Boys fought Hook and his band of pirates. Killian kept his opinion of Hook to himself but had twitched involuntarily when Rufio met his fate. Emma just watched silently letting the images flow over her. She had chosen the movie as a joke, turned out the joke was on her.

"The crocodile, of course," Killian's voice broke through her musings. He seemed unsurprised but was also questioning her willingness to talk.

She almost answered him with a joke. Something that would assuage his worries and tamp down the almost overwhelming feelings the movie had exposed. But then Pan's kids were back in the nursery, reuniting with their mother and Pan was choosing them, getting his happy ending. So, instead of answering him she stopped the movie and moved to gather the empty bowl and glasses from the table.

"Swan," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the couch facing him. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Crossing her legs she just looked down at her hands trying to make a decision. Killian remained quiet as she debated with herself. She had already shared a sliver of her past with him at the station a few weeks before. It was more than she had shared with anyone, even Neal. Then, after their conversation the night she returned his heart she had told herself that she would trust him, with their future and with her past. If only it wasn't so hard.

"The first time I saw this movie I was nine or ten," she was still looking down at her hands but knew his attention was focused solely on her. "I remember that I had just been sent to a group home from another family that didn't want me. It wasn't one of the worst ones but it wasn't the best either. There were too many kids and I was just another mouth to feed.

"One good thing about that place was they would have movie nights. They tried to get all of us in one room once a week for it but it never really worked out. I didn't go to one until I had already been there a month, just to make sure I wouldn't be sent somewhere else right as I settled into a routine."

Emma was still focused on her hands, which were fidgeting nervously in her lap. She was so engrossed that she jumped when Killian placed his hand over hers. As he entwined their fingers she looked up at him with unshed tears standing in her eyes and her mouth turned down in an involuntary frown as she tried not to cry. He didn't say anything but his eyes were filled with concern. Dragging in an unsteady breath she dropped her eyes to their hands again.

"I hadn't tried running away, not yet, but watching Hook made me wonder for the first time if maybe it was a possibility. To run off to a better place where kids never grew up and just played games all the time. Then, of course, it turned out that the movie was really about being with a family, loving them and believing in them. Even back then I think I knew that I would never have that."

"But you do, Love," Killian said emphatically, squeezing her hand and using his hook to gently raise her chin to look at him. "You have your son and your parents… and me."

Looking in his eyes she saw the cautious hope she had seen time and time again. It had been in Henry's eyes as they grew closer together when she first came to Storybrooke. She had seen it too many times to count in both her parents' eyes but she had seen it the most often in Mary Margaret's. Even Killian had looked at her that way many times. A look that was willing her to believe the words said to her and stop waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Yes, I do," she said, wanting to look away but forcing herself not to. "But just because I have it now doesn't mean that I still don't have twenty-eight years of memories of when I didn't."

The tears finally fell, only two or three, but it was enough that Emma felt her vulnerability keenly. She didn't know what it was about Killian but she had cried more in front of him than anyone else in her entire life. He had a way of getting her to open up without pushing her and understanding exactly what she needed from him. It was a heady feeling, knowing that one person could be that for her.

Killian pulled his hand from her grasp wiping the tears from her cheeks, not saying anything. Leaning into his touch she sighed, knowing that their quiet evening was a lot more dramatic than she had intended it to be.

"I'm sorry. I guess my movie choice wasn't the greatest decision ever. So much for a fun night in."

"Well, I won't say that the jack a dandy imposter was a highlight but any time spent with you is always a delight Swan," Killian said it gently as he pushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "And, as I've said before, I'm honored that you would share your past with me. Especially when it brings you pain."

His hand was gently running through her hair, fingers sifting through the long strands. Despite how the night took a turn she was grateful for his words and how he didn't treat her as something that was broken. Leaning in to him she lightly grazed his lips with hers, thanking him without words. His hand cradled the back of her head gently as he deepened the kiss, causing Emma to sigh into his mouth.

Slowly the kiss grew in intensity. Emma's hands found their way into his soft black hair while his left arm circled her waist. It wasn't long before they were gasping for breath, fighting for dominance. For Emma it wasn't enough, she needed to be closer to him, wrapped up in him. Without pause she unfolded her legs and brought them on either side of his hips, straddling him on the couch.

The change in position gave her a height advantage she quickly put to good use. Breaking the kiss she looked down at him with a predatory smile. Killian's eyes were glazed but they widened as she put both her hands on his chest, fisting his shirt so she could pull him up to her. His hand gripped her hip as she felt the cool metal of his hook gliding along the skin of her lower back. It was too much and not enough as she sank into him, eager for more.

"I think watching Neal tonight was the perfect distraction for Belle." David's voice cut through Emma's desire better than a bucket of ice water would have.

Scrambling off of Killian's lap she nearly fell off the couch in her attempt to appear casual. Standing was not an option since she seemed to have lost all control over her legs. Instead she focused on quickly running a hand over her hair and tried to ignore the adjustments Killian was making beside her.

When Mary Margaret and David finally walked in behind the stroller their eyes immediately zeroed in on the couch. Emma did her best to keep her face neutral but she could still feel the warmth in her cheeks that had David narrowing his eyes at them. Mary Margaret on the other hand just smiled and parked the stroller, gathering Neal in her arms.

"Have a good time?" David asked suspiciously.

"Yep," Emma answered a bit too quickly. "Uh, how was your night? Go anywhere good?"

"Oh, yes," it was Mary Margaret that answered with a smirk. "David took me to a great Mexican place where we had tacos. I should have brought you some but it looks like you were fine on your own."

Emma felt the heat flare up her neck, making her ears prickle, and spreading warmth across her face. She felt Killian shoot her a confused glance but she refused to try and explain in front of her parents.

"Seeing as you're back from night out I will be taking my leave," Killian stated as he stood gracefully.

"I'll walk you out," Emma quickly stood to follow, carefully avoiding her parents' eyes.

Out in the hallway, the front door only partially closed behind them, Emma buried her hands in her face in embarrassment. Killian gathered her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I never thought I'd have to worry about parents walking in on me when I was with a guy," she mumbled into his chest.

"See, Swan, you may have had to wait but it seems as though you're finally experiencing the joys of having a loving family," she could hear the smile in his voice.

Pushing on his chest she looked up at him unimpressed. He had the good grace to look abashed before smirking at her and ducking down for a kiss. Keeping in mind that the door was open and her parents were surely listening intently she tried to keep her hormones in check. Ending far too quickly for her liking Killian stepped back smiling at her.

"Good night, Love."

"Good night, Killian," she murmured as he turned and headed down the stairs.

Walking back into the loft she thought about starting to look for an apartment. It really was time to carve out a piece of Storybrooke to call her own. She wondered if there might be anything available close to the harbor, purely for the view of course.


End file.
